1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a filler nozzle, and more particularly to a filler nozzle in which the valve flap can be controlled to open or close for inflation or deflation purposes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Inflatable boats or rafts are very common. They are equipped with filler nozzles for inflation purposes. However, conventional filler nozzles may easily be opened when hit by external objects. It is therefore desirable to have a filler nozzle that cannot be easily opened when in contact with external objects.